It is known that for a reduction of nitrogen oxide emissions for diesel motors, a portion of the exhaust gas is recirculated. This should allow a reduction of the oxygen concentration at the motor inlet. Through the magnitude of the exhaust gas recirculation rate, this exhaust gas recirculation system influences, among other things, a charge air temperature and also a charge pressure that is generated through turbocharging, in particular, in large utility vehicles. Especially for large utility vehicles, there is the desire to be able to directly measure and regulate nitrogen oxide emissions and also particulate emissions. However, while NOx sensors are already present in series production vehicles for this purpose, particulate sensors are to be found in the development stage. Control based on a signal from a NOx sensor is indeed possible; here, however, it can be problematic that, under dynamic operating conditions, the sensor signal generated in this way cannot indicate the current nitrogen oxide value, but instead only a time-delayed nitrogen oxide value.